harmonyandmelodyfandomcom-20200216-history
We Are Young
We Are Young was sung by Singsational in the sixth episode of the series, Sectionals, after tying for first place with Gleeanissimo. Lyrics Grant: Give me a second, I... I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom Getting higher than the Empire State My lover, she's waiting for me Just across the bar My seat's been taken by some sunglasses Asking 'bout a scar and Eliza: I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're tryin' to forget But between the drinks and subtle things The holes in my apologies You know, I'm trying hard to take it back Dakota: So if by the time the bar closes Dakota and Holli: And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home Bradley with Singsational: Tonight, We are young Bradley and Trish with Singsational: So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Trish and Venus with Kara and Nikki: Tonight, We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Nikki: Now I know that I'm not All that you got I guess that I, I just thought Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart Marissa and Bradley: But our friends are back So let's raise a cup 'Cause I found someone to carry me home Tito with Singsational: Tonight Tito and Kara with Singsational: We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Ryan: Whoa! Tito and Kara with Grant and Venus: Tonight, We are young (Singsational: We are young) So let's set the world on fire (Singsational: fire) We can burn brighter (Singsational: brighter) Than the sun Holli (Singsational): Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Bradley: The world is on my side, I have no reason to run Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Bradley: So will someone come and carry me home tonight Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Nikki: The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na) Nikki: So will someone come and carry me home Marissa: Tonight, We are young Marissa and Bailey: So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Ryan: We are young Nikki with Singsational: Tonight (Mercedes: Yeah!) We are young (Singsational: We are young) Nikki and Ryan with Singsational: So let's set the world on fire (Singsational: Fire) We can burn brighter (Singsational: Brighter) Than the sun Dakota and Holli: So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home Bailey and Marissa: Tonight Category:Songs by Bailey Category:Songs by Bradley Category:Songs by Dakota Category:Songs by Eliza Category:Songs by Grant Category:Songs by Holli Category:Songs by Kara Category:Songs by Marissa Category:Songs by Nikki Category:Songs by Ryan Category:Songs by Tito Category:Songs by Trish Category:Songs by Venus Category:Songs by Singsational